The art has reported many cap-like closures that are fitted with swivelling pouring spouts. Closures have been reported that consist of a substantially rigid closure cap body which can be attached on an end of a receptacle in a firmly sealing fashion. As part of the closure there is a substantially rigid pouring spout which is swivellable on one side via a joint line with the cap base being between a swung-out pouring position and a locked position, the latter being approximately pivoted in the plane of the cap base. Moreover, the spout is connected sealingly to the closure cap body via a membrane-like flexible wall section. At least one end of the pouring spout abuts sealingly against a sealing surface in the interior of the closure cap body in the locked position.
Advantageously the closure is produced in one piece with all its parts,
e.g. by means of injection moulding. The production is effected in the pouring position of the spout, due to which considerable resiliency forces are stored in the locked position of the spout being swivelled with respect to it, which endeavour to move the closure spout again into the open position. However, in order to act reliably as a closure, the pouring spout must be locked sufficiently firmly in the locked position against forces acting against the same in the open position.